Messages such as news, stock quotes, user messages, etc. may be received by one or more recipients and/or subscribers of the message. For example, one or more subscribers subscribe to a desired message stream. Often a subscriber must subscribe to all messages of a predetermined message stream. For example, the message communication infrastructure is configured to include predefined message streams/channels/groupings of specific message topics/types/categories. A subscriber to the predetermined message group/stream will often always receive all messages of the grouping regardless of whether the subscriber desires to receive all messages of the grouping. Thus a message subscriber/receiver is often unable to only subscribe to specific message topics/types/categories desired by the subscriber/receiver because either the desired grouping does not exist or the existing grouping is too broad or specific. Therefore there exists a need for a better way to send and receive messages to desired recipient(s) with more flexibly.